


Second Start to the Right and Straight Into Your Heart

by Onyx_Of_Octavia



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Neverland, Peter Pan AU, Sonya is a pixie, Thomas is a sweetie, newt is sassy, pixie dust, teresa is grumpy when sleepy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyx_Of_Octavia/pseuds/Onyx_Of_Octavia
Summary: A Peter Pan au, need I say more?





	Second Start to the Right and Straight Into Your Heart

“Really now, you think taking a year off is going to get you anywhere? You need to be focusing on your future, not these silly little fantasies. How many applications have you sent out?” Ava Paige, Thomas’ aunt, berated. Thomas Greene, a high school senior, was nearing the end of his high school career, and much to his aunt’s displeasure did want to go straight to university after he graduated. He would much rather go out and see the world, take some time to figure out what he wanted to do with his life on his own terms.

“None, I told you I’m going to take the year off. I want to go experience the world before I have to settle down in a job for next however many years. I want adventure, thrills, excitement, things I’m not going to get a chance to have if I go straight to university. I know you want me to go into business like my father did, but that’s not what I want, can’t you just accept that?” Thomas stated in rebuttal.

“Thomas, I was able to look over the fact that you would be with members of your own gender, I was able to accept that you write frivolous little fairy tales, but I will not accept the fact that you want to ruin your future because of this pointless whim to see the world. Now you will get your applications sent out tomorrow, I will not have you wasting away around my house after you graduate, is that understood?”

“And if I don’t?” Thomas said. It was his life, he should be able to make his own choices, and who was she to tell him what he could and couldn’t do? He was already eighteen she technically had no hold on him anymore, he was just staying with her until he graduated and collected his inheritance so he could get a place of his own. “I get that getting a degree is important, but it’s not what I want. I don’t need one to be a writer, and seeing the world would help me with my writing, it would allow me to be exposed to new experiences that I could in my stories,” 

“You think I’m trying to control you, but I just want what’s best for you Thomas,” Ava said in a soft voice, she knew he wouldn’t listen anymore, his anger had consumed his rational thought.

“Is that what you think? Fine, whatever, I’ll send out the shucking applications tomorrow, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna go to any of them even if they do accept me, you can’t stop me from living my life,” and with that Thomas exited the parlor storming up to his bedroom where his siblings, Teresa and Chuck, were working on homework together. The three siblings always spent the evenings together getting homework done, and helping each other with various other things if needed.

“Tom? You okay?” Teresa inquired.

“Do I look okay?” he bit back, a tad harsher than he may have meant to but he didn’t care.

“No. You look like you want to punch one of us in the face,”

“You’re not too far off,” he growled, “Why can’t she just let me be myself?”

“She has been, you know she wasn’t too happy when you came out, but she didn’t stop you did she? She just wants what’s best for us Tom, it’s not that she doesn’t want you to be happy, but what would taking a year off really do for you?”

“I don’t know! Maybe give me chance to figure out what I want to do with my life! God, why can’t I just escape to Neverland? I wouldn’t have to worry about any of this klunk, I could just lounge around, explore to my heart’s content, just be free,” Thomas vented.

“You know that’s just a children’s story, it’s not real. You really need to return your mind to this reality, stop being delusional and just go to uni like a normal person,” Teresa said.

“What’s wrong about university Thomas?” Chuck asked, finally looking up from his homework.

“There’s nothing wrong with it, I just don’t think it’s the right thing for me right now,” Thomas explained to his younger brother. Chuck hummed but seemed to be content with the answer.

“Now if you two don’t mind it’s getting late,” Thomas started, and it was true, it was nearly midnight, “I think I am going to turn in for the night,” with that he ushers his siblings out of the room, and gets ready for bed. 

Before crawling into bed and letting the comforting haze of sleep cloud his racing mind, Thomas curled up on the window seat, gazing out on the still bustling city that held him captive. He wished with all his heart that Neverland could be real, not just a make believe place in a children’s story book. He wished an attractive man would come and whisk him away, taking him far away from his troubles, somewhere his family couldn’t find him and judge him for his choices. But that was all just a dream and no matter how hard Thomas willed it to be true, the logical part of his brain told him it was all just that, a dream. There was no fantasy world where fairies, mermaids, pirates, and flying boys existed. It was all just a fictional reality created to amuse young children.

With a melancholy sigh Thomas peeled himself off the cozy cushion and wormed his way under the covers of his large king bed. At least he could be happy in his dreams before he had to return to face this reality in the morning. The last thing Thomas remembered, and he wasn’t even sure if it was real or just his tired mind playing tricks on him as it tended to do,but he could've sworn he saw his window creak open. Before he could ponder the strange occurrence sleep took hold, leaving his thoughts unanswered. 

Across the street, perched on top of the roof of a sleeping household, sat a young man who had an incredibly youthful look to him even though he was eighteen, and had been for many years. His golden blonde hair swaying softly in the light summer breeze, dark brown eyes intently set on the the brunette teen in the window opposite him. Newt, as the teen was called, had been watching the other boy for a few weeks now, finding him simply fascinating, and, if he was being honest with himself, quite attractive. 

Sonya, a small pixie who just happened to be one of Newt’s closest friends, rolled her eyes, she was getting tired of the blonde’s pining and was hoping he would either get over the brunette or finally pluck up the courage and go talk to him. Her wishes were answered in an unconventional way, because it seemed Newt’s shadow was getting just as frustrated as the pixie was and decided to take matters into it’s own hands. Newt watched in dismay as his shadow slipped away, darting over to adjacent house and easily sliding in through the almost nonexistent crack at the bottom of the window, and somehow managing to open the large bay window.

Newt let out a quiet groan of frustration, he feared what his shadow would do without him attached to it, and the more he thought about the worse the possibilities grew. Sonya snickered at the tall boys misfortune, a small tinkling sound that Newt responded to with an icy glare before flying over to the open window. Landing precariously on the outer ledge Newt gingerly leaned in just enough to get a decent look inside the darkened bedroom. Sonya appeared beside him, giving the blonde a knowing look before she too slipped inside the room. Her ever present glow illuminated a small area around her petite form, while also allowing Newt to be able to view the unknown territory before he attempted traversing it. He gently eased the window open, allowing a tad more of the moon’s light to add to Sonya’s glow, careful not to let the frame slam against the wall and wake the sleeping teen.

The tall and lanky teen leapt gracefully from the window sill onto the messy table where Thomas’ homework lay, landing weightlessly and without a sound. Coffee brown eyes darted around the surprising clean room, searching for the dark form that was a perfect copy of his silhouette. Newt hoped he would be able to find what he was seeking quickly, and not wake the brunette in the process of trying to catch it. Luck was not on Newt’s side it seemed, because while he did locate his shadow, unfortunately the location of said shadow was on the bed, right next to the unconscious boy. Sonya also noticed where her companion’s shadow rested and grinned deviously as she flew over and landed on the brunette’s nose. The ethereal glow she let off cast soft shadows over the boy’s freckled face.

Newt slowly, cautiously, floated over to the bed and hovered a foot above the teen he had become so enamored with. Newt shouldn’t have even been there, in that house, in that city, in that world, he had had no reason to leave Neverland that night, yet here he was, gazing kindly down at the brunette. This was probably the only chance he would ever have to get a good, proper, look at the object of his affections, there was no way he was going to pass it up.

Sonya glanced up at her floating friend and after registering the look in his eyes, formed a mischievously brilliant plan. She carefully settled down so she was reclining on the brunette’s nose, her wings fluttering over the tip, using just enough pressure that the slight disturbance could rouse the teen if she fluttered her wings enough. She was also very discreet about sending hand fulls of pixie dust into his nose every now and then in hopes of getting the boy to sneeze and wake up. Sonya knew Newt would be angry with her for this, but it was for his own good, and honestly the brunette was pretty cute so she didn’t see any reason why the two shouldn’t at least meet. Newt was absorbed in memorizing every small detail of the boy’s face to notice what the tiny girl had been doing until it was too late. With one final flutter of her sparkling, pale green wings the brunette awoke with an impressively loud sneeze.

Newt shot up, or at least he tried to, the canopy of the bed caught him, preventing any further escape. All he could do was pray to whatever deity was listening at the moment that the other teen wouldn’t notice him. It seemed the deities had other ideas for him though. Or just Sonya. The small strawberry blonde pixie remained directly over the boy, now hovering centimeters from his nose. If it hadn’t been for the fact that she radiated a soft light the once sleeping teen would probably have fallen right back to sleep, but glow she did, and sleep he did not. He stared up at the pixie, mesmerized by her unearthly form, all traces of sleep fading from his face.

“You’re a faerie,” the brunette finally said, his tone laced with wonder and amazement.

Newt watched, unamused, as Sonya brightened her glow and settled in the boys outstretched palm. If there was one thing pixies loved more than themselves it was praise and attention, they were very narcissistic creatures, and this boy was more than happy to give it to her. The blonde teen rolled his eyes as he watched Sonya flit around in front of the brunette, showing off unashamedly with a series of flips and twirls.

“How did you get here?” he asked, still staring in awe at the winged girl, thankfully so enchanted with her that he had yet to notice the blonde boy trying to break through the top of his canopy. 

Newt knew he was screwed in that moment, Sonya wasn’t going to miss such a golden opportunity to embarrass him, especially when it was handed to her in a silver platter such as this. The blonde boy watched, frozen in place, as the pixie smirked while gesturing up to where Newt was trying to disappear. Time stood still as the two teens locked eyes, deep amber meeting dark chocolate. No one moved. Only the distant sounds of the city and the infrequent snores from Chuck’s room filled the otherwise empty silence. Newt’s hair shifted ever so subtly in the faint breeze let in from the open window. His heart pounded furiously with nervous trepidation, every muscle was tense, readying his body for a quick escape. He watched as the other boy’s face contorted with confusion, he could almost see the smoke venting out from under the brown mop of hair as the teen tried to piece everything together.

“Holy fucking shit!” the brunette screeched, the reality of the situation hitting him like a bolt of lightening.

Newt dropped down, clamping his hand down, tightly, on the other teen’s mouth preventing him making anymore ear piercing shrieks. He didn’t need the whole household awake and finding them in what he realized to be an incredibly compromising position. Newt was straddling the brunette’s waist, hand covering the boy’s mouth and their faces were only inches apart.

“Now I’m going to remove my hand and when I do you aren’t gonna scream again, good that?” Newt whispered sharply. The brunette nodded, a jerky, staccato motion that was a physical manifestation of the growing anxiety he knew his eyes were screaming with. Newt kept his hand clamped over the other teen’s mouth for another moment, eyes squinted in suspicion as he pondered if the brunette would actually hold true to his unspoken promise or if he was just nodding out of fear. “I’m not gonna hurt ya, but I don’t need ya alerting the whole country that I’m here. Now why don’t you tell me your name?”

“Th- Thomas,” the teen answered once the blonde had removed his hand, “Were you flying?”

“Nice to meet you Tommy, name’s Newt, and yes I was flying, I was looking for my shadow,”

Thomas perked up at that. This Newt person could fly, had a faerie, and had lost his shadow, it was just like his favorite children’s story. The more he thought about it the more he hoped it to be true and that Newt was the real life Peter Pan and could take him away to Neverland.

“Do you need help? I can help you catch your shadow if you want?” Thomas offered eagerly, all notions of fear or anxiety washed away and replaced by a child like enthusiasm.

“Your help would be greatly appreciated, if you wouldn’t mind,” Newt said with pleased smile.

“Not at all! I can help you reattach it as well, if you’d like? I’m not sure of the semantics of reattaching a shadow, but I can do my best to try,”

“You seem like an awfully useful person to have around Tommy, if you can figure out how to reattach my shadow I might just have to take you back to Neverland with me,” Newt teased.

“Wait, really? Neverland?” 

“You’ve heard of it?”

“Of course I have! I always thought it was just a place in a story, but it’s actually real?” Thomas inquired

“Oh it’s most definitely real, and that story-- whoever wrote it didn’t do enough research on their subject matter. Or didn’t care to,” Newt griped.

“Really?” Thomas asked, trying to sit up so he could get a better look at Newt and lean forward with the intrigue that nested within him, but he was prevented from doing so since the blonde was still straddling his waist.

“Oh yes, I’ll be more than happy to tell you and even show you after we deal with the shadow situation,”

Thomas would forever deny any accusations that he literally squealed with delight before throwing Newt off of his bed so he could start searching for the elusive shadow that had brought the flying teen to his room. Newt caught himself and hovered a few inches above the floor while Sonya fluttered over, a knowing smirk on her fair features. The blonde arched a single eyebrow and ignored her persistent snickering. He instead chose to drift over to the other side of the bed, closest to where he had last seen his shadow dart off to after he had woken the brunette.

“So what’s your faerie’s name?” Thomas asked while he searched.

“Her name is Sonya and she’s actually a pixie,” Newt answered as he peered around the dresser, “Do you think you turn a light on? The more light, the less places it could hide,”

Thomas nodded and moved to flick the light switch into the on position which resulted in the room being bathed in a warm, yellow-orange light. Newt floated up to the ceiling, hoping that the higher vantage point would help him locate his shadow. He noticed that Thomas had stopped his search and was just staring up at Newt in pure awe.

“Tommy as much as I like you staring at me it’s not gonna help us find my shadow any faster,” Newt said with a joking laugh and a playful wink. Thomas flushed at the comment and quickly returned to his shadow hunting.

“I think I found it!” Thomas exclaimed as he tried to figure out how to catch the shadow.

“Thomas what are y--” Teresa started to ask, rubbing sleep from her startling blue eyes, but stopped herself as she processed the scene she had walked in on. 

Thomas was frozen in front of a wall where a shadow, that was not his, was trying to sneak away. Newt was still floating up by the ceiling, nervously shifting his gaze from Thomas to the girl.

“Thomas why is there a guy floating by your light?” Chuck asked as he appeared from behind Teresa.

“Uhhh, well, you see, it’s ummm,” Thomas stumbled over his words as his siblings waited expectantly for answers.

“Very eloquent Tom,” Teresa snarked, her arms crossed over her chest.

“Ummm, this is Newt, he lost his shadow and I’m trying to help catch it,” Thomas said nervously dragging a sweating hand over the back of his neck.

“Really? That’s so cool! And you can fly! Can you teach me to fly?” Chuck said, excitement and intrigue pouring off him in waves.

“Uh, yeah… I guess… But I really need to get my shadow reattached before I do anything else,” Newt hesitated. 

“And just how do you plan on reattaching your shadow?” Teresa asked, a vague sense of unease dancing in her words.

“Well in the story Wendy sews it back onto Peter,” Thomas offered. He looked to Newt to see if this was an acceptable solution and received a small nod. “Teresa do you think you could sew his shadow back on?”

“Why me?” Teresa bit back.

“Do you really trust me with anything that involves sharp objects?” Thomas threw back.

“Fair enough… But I don’t trust him,” she said before retreating to her room to gather her sewing supplies.

“Well that was a better reaction than I was expecting,” Thomas said as he watched his sister walk away, “Now, umm, how do I catch a shadow?”

“Hmm?” Newt asked, he was still going over what had just happened with the girl and hadn’t really been paying attention to Thomas, “Oh, right the shadow, leave that to me,” 

Newt then flew down and nearly crashed into the wall in his attempt to catch his shadow by surprise. Unfortunately his shadow had seen him coming and darted away, thus starting a wild chase around Thomas’ room. The chase ended with Newt diving over a nightstand and pinning his shadow down near where Chuck had taken refuge under Thomas’ desk. Teresa reappeared only moments later, needle and thread in hand.

“Good you caught it, let’s get this over with so you can leave,” Teresa said, annoyance clear as day in her tone.

“Leave?” Chuck asked with disappointed expression.

“Yes, leave. He shouldn’t even be here in the first place,”

“Teresa calm down, you know you get overly grumpy when you’re tired. He can stay after you reattach his shadow, he did say he would teach Chuck how to fly, don’t you want to fly too?” Thomas said. He didn’t want Teresa to scare Newt off before he could at least answer his questions about Neverland. Though he was secretly hoping Newt would actually take him back with him.

“Thomas, flying? Really?” Teresa berated, “That actually does sound pretty cool,”

Thomas beamed and plopped down on his bed beside Newt who had settled down so Teresa could sew the squirming shadow to his feet. Teresa rolled her eyes at her brother and went about the weirdest sewing job she would ever do.

“So how do you fly anyway?” Chuck inquired.

“Simple, you just need three things, faith, trust, and a dash of pixie dust,” Newt answered, “The story did get that bit right,”

“Pixie dust? And just where does one get pixie dust?” Teresa asked as she tied off the thread on the final stitch.

“From a pixie of course,” Newt said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Right, of course… and I shall assume you have a pixie?”

“You would be correct. Sonya, mind helping me out?” 

Sonya flitted down and perched on Newt’s shoulder. The blonde male turned and whispered something to the pixie which caused her to glow brightly and nod furiously. She shot up and flew over the three unsuspecting siblings, coating them in sparkely, gold dust. Chuck started to lift off the floor almost immediately, Thomas following not long behind him.

“Oh my god, I’m actually flying!” Thomas exclaimed, giddy laughter filling the room, “Come on Teresa! Just think of something happy!”

Teresa glared at him, but did as she was instructed, and soon enough she too was flying around the room with her brothers and Newt.

“Look at you Tommy, flying like you’re been doing it your life,” Newt praised, “Wanna see if you can keep up with me and race me back to Neverland?”

“Neverland? I wanna go!” Chuck piped up as he somersaulted in the air. 

“You can all come, if you aren’t afraid of a little adventure,” Newt prompted, a challenge evident in his tone as he locked eyes with Teresa. 

She met his smirking gaze with one of her own, “Adventure doesn’t scare me, now let’s go,”

“Brilliant, follow me to Neverland,” Newt said as he took off out the window.


End file.
